Aric
Aric Dominija is the Death Arcana known as the Endless Knight. He has been the reigning Arcana Champion for the last three games. Physical description Aric is considered stunningly beautiful, with long white blond hair, amber eyes and tanned skin. He is well over 6 feet tall, with a regal bearing. While he looks about 23, he is actually over 2000 years old. He has jagged black runes across his chest telling the story of his past with previous Empresses. Weapons Swords, scythe, his warhorse Thanatos, impenetrable armor, spiked gloves, a helmet. Special Skills Gifted horseman, unmatched swordsman, touch of Death. Biography Early life Aric was the son of a wealthy and powerful Latvian warlord who accidentally killed his parents through his touch when he was 16. After the death of his parents, Aric left home and traveled until the start of the game. During the game, he cornered a past incarnation of Evie with the intention of killing her by using his touch. However, to his surprise, The Empress was unaffected by his touch, which led to him kidnapping her, trying to woo her with jewelry, and eventually forcing her to marry him. On the night of their wedding, the Empress tricked Aric into trusting her and while his back was turned, she tried to poison him, which did not have the lethal effect she desired. A betrayed Aric realized that he would not be able to trust the Empress and beheaded her. After the death of the Empress, Aric spent a while recuperating from her poison. Eventually, he won that game and the two after that. During the next game, he once again tried to woo the Empress and even told her of the betrayal of the previous Empress. At first, the Empress seemed sympathetic and willing to marry him, until she once again tried to kill him, leading to him beheading her similar to the previous Empress. In the game previous to the one taking place in the present, The Emperor card managed to kill the Empress before Death could get to her. In between games, Aric has traveled, collected priceless artifacts, served kings, acquired immense wealth, prepared for future games and was working as an assassin just before the Flash. Poison Princess Throughout Poison Princess Death taunted Evie. Taking every opportunity to break her down, telling her often that he'd kill her. Endless Knight In Endless Knight he was shown to actually help Evie. Death and Evie end up falling in love, but Death tries to keep her from Jack which causes her to run away from his home. Dead of Winter In Dead of Winter, after Evie escapes to Fort Arcana, he follows her there where he and Jack actually meet face to face for the first time. Matthew announces Deaths arrival to Fort Arcana when he says "Tredici nears". Tredici being Italian for thirteen which is Death's card number. After his arrival to Fort Arcana, he, Evie, and Jack set out to rescue Selena who was abducted by Vincent and Violet. In the end, although Evie chooses to continue her life with Jack, Death saves Evie from the Emperor. Day Zero Death, The Endless Knight, chronicles the story of how Aric has been alive all these centuries just waiting for the game to start and to seek his revenge, while preparing himself for whatever catastrophe might arise. As the game is about to commence, The Empress' emblem is the last to fade. Arcana Rising Death begins to trust Evie again and reunites her with her grandmother. Death and Evie decide to continue on with their relationship as husband and wife and become very close as Death starts to train her. It is revealed at the end of the book that Evie is pregnant. The Dark Calling A traitor emerges who brainwashes Death against Evie. He becomes convinced that she tricked him again and that her pregnancy was a ploy to help her win the game. While under the thralls of the traitor Death attacks Evie again with the intent to kill--servery crippling the trust she has build in him. Once again he must earn Evie's trust after verbally abusing her and leaving her and his child to starve in the ash. His actions have him brimming with guilt believing he is not deserving of her. In the end, Evie returns to the castle to try with him once more, but she is doubtful. Appearances *Poison Princess *Endless Knight *Dead of Winter *Arcana Rising *Day Zero *The Dark Calling Trivia *At the end of Arcana Rising, it was revealed Evie was was pregnant. *In The Dark Calling the Priestess tells Evie she will have a son. Category:Characters Category:Major Arcana